Forsaken
by AndromedaCrane29
Summary: This is a stroy to inspire those who are diying on the inside to come alive once again. So read and become renewed. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_It was vibrantly black when she looked out the window that night; the onyx blanket that wrapped the earth in its wool and fleece pattern of midnight and stars. Her mascara faded into the nighttime atmosphere surrounding everything. She quietly closed her windowpane on the serene hours of darkness, leaving the outside world to its present tranquility. As she fell to her lone mattress, her head hit something hard. Well, her head was hit by something hard. The stillness her body laid wasn't obvious to anyone looking in that she wasn't aware of the world; just fast asleep. The shadow that once occupied the dim room disappeared out the window. There was nothing but the soft sound of an opening window, then a window closure._


	2. Chapter 2

Death Preface

Where am I? What happened… ow. What's with this gnawing headache? Ugh. Oh… I remember. _She opened her eyes with courage, afraid to see death; or hell. Instead, she saw a white room. She was sitting on a, well, lying on a bed you'd most likely lay on at a doctor's office. She was alone, with the exception of her rescuer. With site of him, she was surprised. __Amazed by his brilliance.__Him._

_"You're awake?" his voice seemed so beautiful, as if the beauty was tangible._

_"Yah.__ I'm okay… __ow__!" _Why must this hurt so badly?! In front of him! Of all people…

_"You okay?" he seemed panicked._

_"Err… yah, well, no. But it's alright." _Of course I'm lying, but I can't tell him that. I couldn't tell that to Armarod.

_"Andromeda…" _ He said my name! _"Andromeda, you've got to stop being so humble. You're in pain. You're trembling. You need someone to help. You need, well, you need me."_

Him? Me need him?! _"__Armarod__, I know I'm not being honest with anyone. __With myself actually.__ But why would you help me?"_

_"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I help you?"_

_"Well," _I could feel myself yelling now. _"I'm not exactly the most popular person to help!"_

_"Why would I judge you on popularity Andromeda?" _My name said by the angel again. His voice was so calm as mine became so tense.

_"You don't realize how this is going to be bad on your reputation"_

_"Andromeda, Andromeda. You are too hard on yourself."_

_"No"_

_"You can trust me. Believe me."_

_"I don't even know you!"_

_"Okay. I'm __Armarod__Trausted__, and you're Andromeda-Crane __Arasia__."_

_"C'mon. I know my own name." _I can't believe I'm getting mad at my dream I've always wanted to happen, well, maybe not the whole way I wanted it too, but…

_"Andromeda!__ Don't you get it? I'm the only one who is willing to listen to you!"_

_"Well, I guess you're right"_

_"You know I'm right"_

_"Yah"_

_"__So, will you tell me what's happening?"_

Sigh, why should he want to even know? Nope. There's no way I'm going to tell him. _"No"_

_"C'mon Andromeda"_

_"I'm so confused! My head is spinning!"_

_"Is it that confusing?"_

_"You have no idea"_

_Armorad's__ expression was concerned. His long black hair __was_ _half covering his alarmed__ bright blue eyes. He lowered his head to look over her body._

_"Look. I won't make you tell me, but I see that you are stressed and it seems no one will even give you a chance to say anything. I know you won't tell me, but if you ever need to talk, if you've lost it all, I'll be here"_

_"Okay, thank you."_

_"__You feeling__ okay?"_

_"I think so"_

_"It looks so painful"_

_"I've gotten used to it" _Oops. That's sounded like this happens often.

_"Good enough to go to lunch?"_

_"Oh, I'm so hungry! How long is lunch?"_

_"Oh…" he looked at the clock, which made his muscles and chest look soft and superior under his tight black tee shirt; the kind he wore __everyday__Always black shirts.__ And always his hair messily __done.__And also his pants always darker denim and big.__Always._

_He laughed. "__you__ slept for four hours! We have five minutes till lunch"_

_"Oh gosh!__ I'm sorry! You didn't have to stay with me!"_

_"I know"_

_"We should go to lunch"_

_"You sure you can walk…?"_

_"I'm not disabled!" _

_She attempted to get up, but she fell._

_"Dude…you okay?"_

_"Um yah…"_

_He stared at the young woman who was obviously insincere with disbelief. _

_"__you__ expect me to believe you?!"_

_"__yes__?" she peeped out small-lee. _

_"Andromeda" he shook his head. "__you__ are __to__ modest"_

Another compliment! I'm sleeping well tonight, if I don't die from any injuries of course…

_"I will survive. I'm going to go to lunch okay?"_

_"Can you even walk there?"_

_"Yes…."_

_"Do you need help?"_

_"__Armarod__, you need to understand your future's on the line, your popularity status. Me, I'm not popular. You, well are. So I suggest you say Ms. Turner asked you to help me here, and so being the nice person you are, you agreed. Don't make this any harder than it has to be, please, I'd feel really bad if you suffered because of my situation"_

_"Andromeda, you've got it all __wro__-"_

_"__no__. I don't want you to go through this. I understand that you're extremely nice, and so you want to for the good of just being nice, but this is your future, and your life on the line."_

_"__you're__ making this way bigger than it has to be"_

_"I don't care. Just live your life the way you would and I'll live mine."_

_"C'mon."_

_"No" _I'm so stubborn. To him. So hot…

_"Fine.__ But I want you to know, if you want to tell me what's going on, I will listen. __Whenever or whatever time.__ During class, lunch, night, morning, __midnight__lunch__; I'll be here. Call me if you want."_

Call him is he kidding me? He's an angel!

_"Andromeda?__ Promise me that you will remember." He spoke in the most serious and graceful manor._

_"I promise"_

_"Good. Its lunch time and I insist I help you"_

_"But-"_

_"No. No buts."_

Sigh. _"Okay…"_

_"Good, now I guess I should help you get off the bed"_

_"That might be good"_

_"Okay"_

_The way his arms touched her sides was as an antique collector touched a brilliant Picasso painting, or anyone who knew who Pablo Picasso was would.__ He took note of her every move._

_Armarod__ helped her outside the cafeteria door and let go._

_"You think you can walk by yourself?"_

_"Uh, sure"_

_"Try"_

_Andromeda took in a deep breath before attempting to walk. She got up and…fell._

_"God Andromeda, why can't you just admit your handicapped today"_

_"Because I'm stubborn?"_

_"Well, I know that!"_

_"I thought I might be able to walk…"_

_"Save it. I know you're just being honest"_

_She tried to get back up by herself, and somewhat succeeded before she fell down again, but this time taking __Armarod__ down with her._

_"Oh! I'm so sorry!"_

_"No no, I should have helped. My fault altogether"_

_"No! Stop blaming yourself!"_

_"Humph. I think someone __is needing__ to tell someone their secret"_

_"Stop it!"_

_"I can see you're becoming impatient and tempering again"_

_"Stop.__ Okay, I would so storm off now if I was able to walk."_

_"I'm sure you would"_

_She got up again and this time actually started walking_

_"You realize you are limping away from me, the only person who will help you…"_

My gosh, just leave me alone! Wait, what am I saying! Argh, I'm so confused! Ugh.

_She managed to walk up to her normal table she usually sat at lunch before she had to grasp the side of the table. When __Armarod__ came in after her, he saw her exhausted, knees shaking, and feebly fatigued and worn-out, he came over placed his arms around her sides, her waist, and placed her gently down on the bench she was physically challenged to take a seat on. His hands were cold, yet irresistible. __Andromeda could feel the angelic structure around her tightly, as if the clouds submerged only her and him and raised them up in a whirlwind of white and glitter.__ It was the feeling only thoroughly explained by the saying "__a moment like__ this." __A priceless moment, priceless and passionate; __Armarod_

_"__Armarod__, stop…"_

_But he didn't._

_Now she could feel the harsh, intense gaze of the lunch room upon them. __Them, the word that combines two people together into one category.__ But then, that was what he, secretly, was shooting for. __Armarod__ needed her in the very bottom of his heart. If he shared this craving with anyone, it would be his closest and dearest friends. __The friends that were probably hiding their powerful smiles.__ And of course the jealous girls who were hiding their fists clenched under the table tops._

_After it was over, Andromeda couldn't grasp enough courage to even look up to embrace the many stares stabbing her, but only one gaze hugging her eyes. She was seated, one task unable to perform by her own self. Andromeda could only imagine the scarlet soaked jeans she was wearing. _

_"Andromeda…anyone home?!"_Sarcasm.

_"Andromeda.__ C'mon, it's okay. You're not dead or anything. It's just me. __Armarod__ Me! You know me, kind of…"_

_"I don't know you! Man! I only talked to you, like, for five minutes." She mumbled. "How can you just, for one day, think you know __me.__"_

_"Andromeda…"_

_"How?__ You can't. You know that. You don't know me."_

_"Look Andromeda…"_

_"No." She looked at him, only him. Her eyes flickered with the immense discomfort of the entire situation; of anger. "You look. I can't just trust you. You don't know me. I don't know you. And I know that if you were smart, you would know that knowing me isn't great. You should acknowledge that I need someone, but maybe I know the better outcome of life. When people get to know me, they then back away and never talk to me again. So if I were you, don't try."_

_She turned her head, and through her water coated eyes, forbid __herself__ not to listen. She'd been through this before. Someone caring wants to be her friend, she lets them with outstretched arms and an open mind, later they turn on her and resent ever needing to know her. She had heard that before._

_As __Armarod__ walked away, keeping an open mind, but his face surely showing his sad, yet loving features, disbelieving that he had even been so desperate, walked slowly toward his lunch table, sat down, and acted like the world had never rejected his kindness; like nothing had ever happened. After awhile, most stopped staring. But Andromeda couldn't forget the ever loving invitation of a person who would listen to her as she could cry of __the oh__, so confusing world that had a death wish for her._

_When the bell rang for lunch to dismiss for the day, she felt the awkward stares of the passerby's as they burnt holes through her. Andromeda's ever so slow limp was painful as she admitted the shadow of a "friend" was much better stalking her than her being nothing. __Being something to someone felt actually…good.__ Better than a painless sleep awaken by no pain. This was a good feeling. Andromeda wanted it more. But she couldn't just trust someone who would betray her in the future. She knew that he would…right?_


End file.
